From Darkness
by EpicJesus
Summary: At the climax of the battle with Garlic Jr a new face arrives from within the dead zone. Carrying something that will change to world of the Z Fighters... (Goes into Mirai Trunks Timeline, some AU, and a few OCs)


Goku and Piccolo stood side by side as they faced the enlarged form of Garlic Jr. The castle world around them was falling apart as from the battle with his minions. He had just finished smashing them through a bridge and they were preparing for another round. They had held their ground so far but because of his wish for immortality their attacks weren't having any effect.

"If you haven't figured it out yet you can't win," Garlic Jr said arrogantly as he watched them.

Piccolo kept his eyes on the demon, "There's gotta be some way to stop him..."

"Well talking about it won't work," Goku replied, "We've gotta fight." The earthling suddenly pulled off his top along with the power pole. He removed his weighted bands and boots, tossing them on the ground beside him.

Piccolo smirked, "You seem like you're serious," Goku's rival quipped, "But with the power he's producing you'll have to fight harder than you ever have." The demon removed his turban and tossed aside his mantle.

Goku did a few stretches as he readied up, "I hope you plan on taking your own advice."

"I've been training harder than you could ever imagine Goku," He scoffed.

Goku grinned slightly, "I can't believe we're fighting on the same side."

Piccolo scowled, "Don't get too comfortable, after this fight you're next."

The green demon suddenly charged at Garlic Jr. Goku followed close behind. As the two warriors neared their target Piccolo made the first move. He swung a fist towards the behemoth but he disappeared in an instant.

Luckilly Piccolo reacted fast enough to dodge the incoming attack from behind. Just as Piccolo disappeared Garlic Jr vanished to dodge a kick from Goku. The instant Goku landed in his place he disappeared as well when Garlic Jr appeared above him and tried to slam down from above with his fist but met only the ground. Piccolo was starting to see the pattern of movement Garlic Jr used. He looked at Goku and nodded, the champion also seemed to notice so he got into position.

Piccolo launched himself towards Garlic and aimed a kick for his flank. Just as expected the blue demon disappeared. Piccolo looked up immediately as he heard a loud smash. A smirk crossed the demons lips as he saw Goku's foot meeting Garlic Jr's chin. Piccolo jumped into the air to help the attack. He appeared above Garlic Jr and drove a knee into his chest sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Just as he landed and regained his footing, both Goku and Piccolo charged. The combined attack was too much for Garlic to defend against and he began losing ground fast. Just as the two warriors began slowing down each formed energy attacks in the palms of their hands.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" They shouted in unison as they fired the attacking. The combined shot sent the screaming Garlic Jr crashing through a tower in the distance. It collapsed on him seconds later.

Goku and Piccolo stood panting for a few seconds as they watched the dust clearing. It seemed they had won the battle...

"We've won," Goku panted.

"Seems so..." Piccolo grunted in agreement.

Kami suddenly landed behind them, "Goku, Piccolo, nice work."

"Keep your distance!" Piccolo said harshly, in no mood to talk with his good half, "Goku and I have unfinished business."

Goku smirked, "You really wanna start now?" he asked jokingly.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the rubble in which Garlic Jr was burried, "I TOLD YOU I WILL NEVER DIE!" The immortal demon bellowed as he emerged from the debris.

"Uh oh," Goku said as he went back into his ready stance.

"Fool should learn when he's beaten." Piccolo scoffed.

"I'm going to kill you all and lay waste to this planet!" Garlic Jr declared as he charged. His body was now glowing with the dark energy he gathered. In the sky above them a rift began to open, a portal into the Dead Zone. The same place Garlic Jr's father had been sent by Kami.

Piccolo noticed and remember what Garlic Jr had said earlier about his father being sent into the Dead Zone by Kami. Perhaps the old geezer knew what he was doing after all. "Kami are you going to do the same thing to him that you did to his father?" Piccolo asked.

Goku charged Garlic Jr head on. Matching his blows but slowly losing ground.

Kami watched the Dead Zone opening, "No Piccolo... I didn't open that gateway... I fear it may be something worse than Garlic Jr..."

Piccolo went wide eyed, "Worse!?..."

Garlic Jr ducked under Goku's kick and punched him hard in the ribs, snapping a few. The champion stumbled back in pain, before he could react Garlic Jr followed up with a knee to the chin that sent him hurtling into the sky where the blue demon was waiting. With one mighty fist, he sent Goku crashing into the ground.

Piccolo growled, "Great, what are we supposed to do if-" before he could finish speaking one of Garlic Jr's fists struck him across the jaw. Just as Piccolo went flying the blue demon spun and kicked Kami through a wall.

"I can never be defeated!" He declared with a confident laugh.

Krillin was just waking up from the ruins of the castle. He saw Gohan laying not too far away. The boy seemed to be unconscious, which was probably a good thing. The human weakly stood up and saw Garlic Jr giving a thorough beating to Goku, Piccolo, and Kami.

"Crap, if we don't come up with a plan we're done for." He muttered.

Just then a flicker of movement caught his eye. He looked towards the opening of the dead zone. In the gaping portal stood a tall figure that was watching over the battle below and carrying a strange weapon of some kind. It was like a staff, but at each end was a curved glowing blade.

"Who the heck is that guy..."

Just then Garlic Jr had finished taking down the three strongest fighters standing against him. Goku and Piccolo were burried under rubble and Kami was laying on the ground unconscious. That seemed to be the figures signal to move as he suddenly disappeared making Krillin yelp with fright.

Garlic Jr was stalking towards Krillin to finish him, "I'm going to make sure they see me killing you and the boy," He chuckled darkly.

Just then the figure appeared between them. Whoever he was he was very tall, just over seven feet tall, and in his hand was the long staff with a blade at each end. Other than that though most of the beings features were concealed beneath a cloak.

Garlic Jr stepped back surprised, "What the... Who the hell are you!?" he demanded.

The new being looked at Garlic with an icy chill in his eyes, "I'm the one who killed your father," At the sound of the voice Krillin realized the being was a women.

Garlic Jr took a step back, "M-My father!? But he was locked in the Dead Zone!"

"I know," She replied calmly and stepped towards him, "I followed him in, to make sure he stayed gone."

Garlic Jr growled in anger and threw a punch towards her but the new being caught it and threw Garlic through a wall. Krillin took cover as he watched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. He wasn't sure whether to be amazed or terrified of this new being. He also couldn't believe he was the only one awake to see it.

But just then Piccolo and Goku emerged from the rubble and Kami staggered to his feet panting heavily. The three of them were barely standing, and watching in surprise at the woman's quick movements.

"You can't kill me," Garlic Jr laughed as he stood up unharmed, "I am immortal, the dragon made me unstoppable!"

The being gripped her staff, "So there is no other way..." She muttered sadly before glaring at him, "Your body is immortal, but your soul is as vulnerable as ever," she said with eerie tone that sent a chill down Krillin's spine, "Now join your father in hell." she stepped forward and took off towards Garlic Jr at an almost unnoticeable speed.

Garlic Jr panicked, "No! STAY AWAY!"

The strange being dashed past Garlic Jr's side while slicing the bladed staff in his direction, "Soul Reaver." she muttered as a a few purple streams of light trailed from the blades.

Garlic Jr suddenly slumped over. His body appeared entirely intact. He was just laying their with blank eyes. The strange woman that had put him in this state picked him up before throwing him into the Dead Zone and starting to walk towards the group.

Piccolo blinked in shock as he watched the fight, "W-What just happened?..." He muttered before going into a defensive stance while the women approached, "Stay back!"

"Hang on," Kami said sternly as he stepped forward towards the being. She was beginning to breathe heavier and stumbled to her knees while dropping the bladed staff behind her, "You're Kisume aren't you..." It wasn't a question.

"Y-Yes... Kami," She panted.

"You used the soul reaver, a perilous choice," The guardian of earth said seemingly indifferent, "I assume that is how your friend met his end as well."

Kisume clenched her fists in the dirt, "He... He died, finishing what you could not!" She growled remembering the fight against Garlic in the Dead Zone.

Kami sighed, "And now you're here, putting an end to the whole thing, so you may die in piece..."

Goku stepped forward, "Kami what are you talking about?" he demanded, "She can't just die now!"

Kami shook his head, "The Soul Reaver is an attack unique to the legendary weapon she carried," he explained, "To cleave the soul from the shell it resides in... At the cost of your own life."

"A hard decision," Piccolo stated giving a nod of respect, "But an honorable one," he didn't know the full story, just fragments of his memory that he could see through Kami.

She lowered her head grimly, "I... I cannot go yet... Kami please," She panted as her life began to fade away, "There is something I need of you."

"We cannot use the dragon balls to bring you back," He stated immediately.

"It's not that," She said quickly, "While I was in the Dead Zone with Karuno I... We..." A tear dropped from her eye as she pulled out a small bundle from within her cloak, "Please... I want him to live..." she added holding up the blanket wrapped baby. It was some form of amphibious creature like she was. Had black scaly skin on it's back, and grey scales along it's chest and inner arms. Small fins protruded from it's forearms along, his eyes were pure white and closed as he slept.

Krillin looked in shock, "A baby..." He muttered. He couldn't fight the horrible feeling in his stomach of watching this women die giving up her child.

Kami took the child from her hands, "As a favor to you, I will take care of him."

Kisume smiled faintly, "His name is Karuko..."

Kami nodded, "I'll make sure, when he is old enough, that he knows what you sacrificed for him."

Goku clenched his fist, "W-We can't just let her die!"

Kisume laid back on the ground. Watching as the clouded sky above turned back to the star filled night it should have been, "It's okay, as long as he lives I am content with my fate..." She sighed her last breath with a smile as she passed on to the other side.

Kami looked at the child before sighing, "Things are going to get very complicated at the lookout,"

Goku smiled, "Well if he's ever a problem feel free to send him my way." he offered eagerly. After seeing what his mother could do Goku was interested in seeing what kind of a fighter Karuko could become.

Kami chuckled, "I might just do that Goku, not sure I want a baby wandering around the lookout."

Piccolo scoffed, "Fools," before he began walking away. In truth he was worried about how good of a fighter the boy could become. He certainly didn't need another enemy to face after he finished Goku.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku called making him stop, "Thanks for the help today."

The demon rolled his eyes, "Like I said before, don't get used to it." were his final words before taking off into the night.

Goku laughed a little as he disappeared, "Never changes does he." he grinned before looking at Krillin, "Can you grab Gohan, I think it's about time we head home." The bald human nodded before getting up and going to grab the sleeping child. Just as he left Goku turned to Kami, "As soon as you think he's ready you let me know." he said eager.

Kami sighed but nodded, "Of course Goku," he said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure he'll be quite the fighter some day..."


End file.
